


Closer

by psychotraumatic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Family Feels, Flash Fic, Gen, Night cap, OT13 - Freeform, Short One Shot, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotraumatic/pseuds/psychotraumatic
Summary: What's mine is yours, and yours is mine. Just make sure you don't cross a line.Written forSnapshotsChallenge 4: Non-AU.
Relationships: SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Challenge 4: Non-AU





	Closer

Another long day of practice and recording comes to an end, all of them too tired to do much else but order in and lounge about. They agree on good old chicken and beer, wanting to indulge before they go back into another strict diet in preparation for the next set of activities.

Their late dinner goes on with idle talk here and there, all calm and peaceful until Jisoo uncharacteristically squawks at Soonyoung.

Soonyoung, for all it's worth, falls to the floor in uncontrollable laughter.

A bunch of them turn curiously to look. A handful of others not even bothering because it _is_ Soonyoung. But when Jisoo goes on a stuttering tirade of whys, hows, and what-the-hecks, everyone decides to pay attention.

Seungcheol asks what's going on. Jihoon throws an empty beer can at the laughing mess that is Soonyoung. Jeonghan tells Jisoo to breathe.

When he does catch his breath, he doesn't speak. Instead, Jisoo turns his phone for everyone to see, and they start speaking all at once.

"Is that Soonyoung?"

"Why is there a picture of you behind him?"

"Is that your room?"

"Were you not there?"

While some looked incredulously at Soonyoung, a couple of them seemed to brush it off.

"I don't see what the fuss is about. Minghao went fishing with my dad and I didn't know. He even went out to lunch with my mom," Mingyu says with a shrug.

"Don't front," Minghao deadpans. "You squawked like Jisoo when you first heard about it."

"Well, yeah, but," Mingyu stammers. "I'm a more educated man now."

There's a collective scoff that had Mingyu looking offended. But before he can argue his case, Hansol pipes up.

"I don't see what's wrong. We're all family anyway, right?"

"Of course it's not wrong," Chan says, lips pressed into a wry grin as he eyes Hansol. "You went to the movies with Gun without telling me either."

"He also texts my mother a lot," Seungkwan adds. "She sent me a package a few days ago and half of the contents are apparently for Hansol."

The next few minutes turned into a back and forth of anecdotes of how one member has pretty much integrated themselves into another member's family — how Junhui's mom has pictures of Wonwoo in their home, how Seokmin is required to come to the next Yoon family dinner, how often Jihoon talks to Suengcheol's dad. It wasn’t long before they were teasing each other on who the favorite was, with everyone deciding to gang up on Mingyu that his parents will probably trade him out for Minghao anyway.

"Well, that was fun," Soonyoung quips when the conversation lulls.

"Yeah," Seungcheol chuckles. "We've been around each other for too long to deny how we pretty much have one huge amalgamation of a family."

"As long as none of you are meeting my sister behind my back," Jeonghan mutters jokingly.

It wasn’t in anyone's plan. It wasn’t like they knew the night's conversation would go the way it did. It wasn’t like they had the time to conspire against him anyway. But the silence that followed couldn’t have been more perfect in provoking Jeonghan into his own squawking fit.

"Ya!"

**Author's Note:**

> My mind went elsewhere somewhere between signing up with this idea and actually writing it. So this was actually a very last-minute upload and may not be as well thought out as I initially hoped.
> 
> To all PH readers, I hope you're doing well.


End file.
